


White Wolf

by sassynosubete



Series: m/m bingo [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassynosubete/pseuds/sassynosubete
Summary: Jaskier decided to go camping in the woods to escape his problems.He should've known that it was full moon.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: m/m bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I found a m/m bingo which made me crack up so I wanted to write some ficlets to humour myself then it turned into this. I blame Geralt of Rivia.

Jaskier has never liked city life. It was always like his soul belonged to the country, to the hills, to the forests full of life. This side of him has been visible in his compositions; his friends found nature sounds in the background “unique” while it was just “right” for him. So when his finals were finally over, Jaskier decided to go camping. This wasn’t his first time but it's been a long time since he enjoyed the silence of the woods alone.

So he packed his stuff and left the dormitory. It was so easy to get away from everything, it should’ve terrified him but he just felt free. Leaving the city behind, he drove to the woods.

****

Setting up the tent was easy, he didn’t have any problems with the fire either. He sat next to the fire but not too close; he felt the warmth on his skin. When he looked up, he saw the full moon; she was so bright, he had to avert his gaze for a moment.

Then he heard it. A howl piercing the peaceful silence of the night. He held his breath, he didn’t know that it was a full moon night. He wasn’t a superstitious person but he’s never gone camping on a full moon before. When the same wolf howled again but closer this time; he felt dizzy. His heart was beating in his chest so fast that he could hear it. Trying to calm himself down, he took deep breaths but it was too late; he was having a panic attack. He fell onto the cold ground, gasping for air, he tried to get away but through his teary gaze, he saw the wolf.

It was big and white. It was so big that Jaskier had to question his sanity. He didn’t know that wolves could be this big and what? White? It made no sense for an animal to be so visible in the woods without any camouflage. The wolf wasn’t moving, it was watching Jaskier. If Jaskier knew anything about wolves, it was that you really should not run away from them. So he slowly moved upright, never taking his eyes of the wolf. The wolf was still looking at him but Jaskier was calm. It made no sense how calming were the eyes of the wolf, shining like crystals. 

Jaskier took a deep breath before talking. “Dude, if you’re going to eat me, kill me first okay? I’m really not into pain.” When the wolf huffed like it understood Jaskier, Jaskier was sure that he lost his goddamn mind. He couldn't help but ask "Did you just laugh at me?" and the wolf decided that he was done with talking so it started to walk to Jaskier.

The fire was long gone like Jaskier’s expectations of a calm night. He held his breath and closed his eyes. This was it, he was going to die in the woods, alone. He didn’t even graduate or completed his album. He hasn’t called his mother for weeks. He felt tears on his cheeks but then someone wiped them away. The hand left his face quickly. When he opened his eyes, there was a man. He was naked, his hair had braided strands and some leaves in it. His body was huge, his shoulders were wider than any man Jaskier has ever seen; his arms looked so powerful, Jaskier decided that the man could kill him in 2 seconds. He gulped and avoided looking below the man’s chest. When he looked at the man’s eyes, he realized that the man wasn't a normal man.

He couldn’t help but squeak “Y-you are!!!” and the man rolled his eyes in response. He didn’t answer Jaskier’s non-question but didn’t deny it either. He took Jaskier’s lighter which had been lying on the ground and brought the fire back to life with some dry twigs. Jaskier was too stunned to open his mouth (which was a first in his life) so he watched the naked, beautiful man (man-wolf? Wolfman?) work. The man walked back to the Jaskier’s chair and sit down on it.

Jaskier’s dumb mouth decided that it was time to talk again so he said: "That's my chair." The man gave him this amused look like he couldn't believe someone like Jaskier could exist. He turned his face to the fire and finally spoke.

“Name’s Geralt, Dandelion.”


End file.
